Oscar x Hedgehog:Songs and a confession
by Soy Sauce for Geese
Summary: this is the result of the lack of fanfiction for these fine lovers summary:Oscar decides to confess to HH but doesn't know how


Ever since he began to develop feelings for his bestfriend,he was thinking of ways to

express his love towards her,first he thought of the traditional methods like:love

letters and chocolates,but he thought she was way too cool for those.One night while

ranting about how to confess to her he got it"I got it!,I'm gonna sing a song to her,but what song? Hmmm…..i know!"as he began

to set up his recording equipment he realized it was late and decided to turn in

for the night.Next morning he woke up early got ready to record

(Cue Timeskip)

1 hour later

"Done and done,now I need some help"

He then walked out of his cabin and went to find max

While Hedgehog went to find his bestfriend

She knocked on the door"hello……oscar?"

"huh weird oscar usually stays here during the mornings,…..i'm just gonna wait for him"

She went over to the bed and sat there that's moment she noticed the tape with the label:My love for her through song,

She gasped"Oscar has a crush??!!"

Then after theorizing who his crush was after eliminating all possible candidates she was left with one camper….her!

"Oscar has a crush on me!"

Oscar found Max chilling by the waterslide

"hey Max are you busy later?"he asked

"no Oscar do you need something?"he replied

"yes I need help confessing to Hedgehog"

"I'm in so whats the plan?"

After blushing up a storm and giggling like a highschool girl at the same time she

thought what song is on the tape she searched for the nearest tape player and

loaded the tape inside and pressed play

"…….Okay this thing on? Ok it's recording Hedgehog even if you don't return my feelings at least you know my love for you"

After a brief silence he started to sing in a beautiful deep voice

Do I look lonely?

I see the shadows on my face

People have told me I don't look the same

Maybe I lost weight? I'm playing hooky

With the best of the best pull my heart out my chest so that you can see it too~

She was surprised that Oscar her bestfriend since birth knows how to sing

I'm walking the long road watching the skyfall the lace in your dress tangles my neck how do I live?

In Susie's room she heard a heavenly voiced in the distance"that voice soo hot I must find it"she then teleported to Oscar's room

Surprised at the sight of a lovestruck Hedgehog"hello?Hedgehog are you okay?"

The Death of a bachelor oh oh oh

Letting the water fall

The Death of a bachelor oh oh oh seems so fitting for happy ever after whoooo

How could I ask for more?

A lifetime laughter at the expense of a death of a bachelor~

"wow! I did'nt know Oscar could sing,let alone this goood……that's it after this I'm asking him out"she swooned

"Not on my watch Susie Oscar's mine!!"she said releasing a bit of the werewolf inside her while pausing the tape

Susie could see that she was in love with Oscar so she decided to stop pestering her

"Okay geez no need to get so riled up"

She said as she teleported away

Hedgehog then calmed herself down

And decided to find her bubeleh

"So the plan is I find Hedgehog while you set up a surprise for Her inside your cabin?"

He asked

"yes tell her that her bestfriend is has a surprise for her"he said

"ok"he said while going off to find Hedgehog

'Man I hope this plan works or I'll never be able to talk to her for the rest of the summer'

(With Hedgehog)

As she was looking for her bestfriend/future boyfriend she ran into Max

"Hey Max,have you seen Oscar?"she asked

"why in fact yes,I have seen him a I saw him going towards his cabin"he replied

"thanks!"she said as she ran back towards Oscars cabin

(With Oscar)

While setting everything up he noticed something the tape is inside the player and that's where he lost his marbles

"ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!!"he panicked,he the calmed down and thought

who could enter his cabin without him inside"okay Oscar calm down no one can

get inside here without a key,the people who have access to this cabin is me,Susie

And…..ahhh!! Hedgehog she must have went inside looking for me and noticed the

tape she must think I'm a loser now!"he cried he then went to the corner and started balling his eyes out at the thought

Of never able to talk to his bestfriend

(With HH)

As she was walking toward Oscar's cabin door she heard crying she went over to the window to take a peek,surprised she saw her bestfriend crying his heart out

"I never should have thought of this stupid plan!"he said while breaking the tape in half

"Oscar no!"she said as she went insidee and gave him a warm hug that act of affection

Alone ceased his sobbing

"you must think I'm a loser now"he said while sniffling"your probably gonna go with

Max and ignore for the rest of the summer"he said fearing the worst

Next thing that happened is what defined Hedgehog and Oscar's relationship

"HaHaHaHaHaHa……..oh oscar"she laughed

As she kissed him

Oscar's eyes got wide then soon closed them and kissed back

"sooo……this means we're BfGf?"he asked

While blushing

"Does this answer your question?"she said as gave him a peck on the lips

(Night time at Oscar's cabin)

We see our finest lovers watching a movie

and whilst in the comfort of eachother's company

"Sooo Hedgehog did you enjoy the song?"

He said lovingly

"I never did get to finish it,I was gonna listen to it with you until you broke it"she said

"hehehehehe..sorry for overreacting,I have another song butt I need you to sing with me"

"you mean a duet?"she said blushing

"yes"she replied

"Okay"he smiled

He gave Hedgehog a piece of paper and went outside,after few he came back in

with some aliens carrying instruments

"you ready?"he asked

"ready as I'll ever be"she replied nervously

"Don't worry you'll do great"he assured

"just follow my lead"

She nodded and Oscar gave the go-sign to the aliens

You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

He sang softly

You know you want me so don't keep

Saying our hands are tied

You claim it's not in the cards and fate

Is pulling you miles away and out of reach

From me but you're here in my heart so

Who can stop me if I decide

That you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine

Nothing could keep us apart

You'd be the one I was meant to find

It's up to you,and it's to me

No one can say what we get to be

So why don't we rewrite the stars?

Maybe the world could ours

Tonight

During the transition Oscar gave Hedgehog's hand an assuring squeeze

You think it's easy

You think I don't want to run to you

She sang softly while gazing lovingly into Oscar's eyes

But there are mountains

And there are doors that we can't walk through

I know you're wondering why

Because we're able to be

Just you and me

Within these walls

But when we go outside

You're going to wake up and see that it was

Hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars

How can you say you'll be mine?

Everything keeps us apart

And I'm not the one you were meant to find

It's not up to you

It's not to me

When everyone tells us whats we can be

How can we rewrite the stars

Say the world can be ours tonight

All I want is to fly with you

All I want is to fall with you

They sang together as they went oustide for everyone to see their blooming love

So give me all of you

It feels impossible (it's not impossible)

Is it impossible?

Say that it's possible

How do we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine

Nothing can keep us apart

'Cause you're the one I was meant to find

It's up to you

And It's up to me

No one can say what we get to be

And why don't we rewrite the stars?

Changing the world to be ours

As the song nears the end Oscar dips Hedgehog preparing to kiss her

You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

But I can't have you

We're bound to break and my hands are tied

Then both of them kiss while cheering from their fellow campers is heard

A/N:and with that my 1st story is done.


End file.
